The random happenings of Org 13!
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: My very first fan fic! What happens when characters from other worlds visit the organization? Randomness of course! WARNING: Some are out of character Especially Xemnas... Reviews are appreciated!
1. Medieval Meals and Sound effect language

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Neither do **

** I own ANY of the characters in here. this is also random and pointless and everyone is so out of character. And  
**

**BE PREPARED  
**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE; Medieval Meals and Sound effects language

**In the grey area in the ****castle the never was in the world that never was in the story that never was everyone was just hanging about, minding their own business when suddenly...****  
**

**Prince charming from Shrek:**_** *appears* *dramatic music* Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and throughout the land everyone was happy, until the sun went down, and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night.**_

_**Roxas: Hey! How did he get here?  
**_

_**Prince Charming: I'll have the medieval meal!  
**_

_**Marluxia: Oh! Hey Prince Charming!  
**_

_**Larxene: Wait, you know this guy?**_

_**Prince Charming: [**__waving his sword_] Tell me where he is, Mother! I will wrench his head from his shoulders - I will smite him where he stands - HE WILL RUE THE VERY DAY HE STOLE MY KINGDOM AWAY FROM ME!  
[_a bird sheds its droppings on him_]  


_**Everyone except Marluxia: o.O  
**_

_**Roxas: Hey! Since when do we have birds in the world that never was? And how did it even get here?  
**_

_**Marluxia: Anyway, Prince Charming how about we go and get ourselves a pedicure?  
**_

_**Prince Charming: Oh! Thank you mother!  
**_

_**Everyone except marly: o.O  
**_

_**Larxene; YOU'RE HIS MOTHER?  
**_

_**Marluxia: Me? Of course not! He can only speak his lines from the movie. Lets go charming!  
**_

_**P. Charming: Onward, Chauncey! To the highest room of the tallest tower, where my princess awaits rescue by the handsome Prince Charming!  
**_

_***Marluxia and Charming Exit the castle*  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Xemnas; *comes barging in grey area with a large bowl of popcorn* WHATS ALL THAT*burp* RACKET! *burp*DID I JUST HEAR PRINCE *burp* CHARMING?  
**_

_**Xaldin: *imitating the penguin dude from Madagascar* You didn't see anything... *backs into a portal*  
**_

_*** knock at the door*  
**_

_**Saix; *opens door* Oh the mails here! And you know what that means! Vexen! Cue the mail song!  
**_

_**Vexen; As always Saix, *a c.d player magically appears and he presses the play button***_

_***freaky music***_

_**Vexen; I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride**_

_**Mailman; *drops package, screams and runs for his life*  
**_

_**Vexen; It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**_

**Zexion; And where do we feature?**

**Vexen; Just listen to teacher!**  
**I know it sounds sordid**  
**But you'll be rewarded**  
**When at last I am given my dues**  
**And injustice deliciously squared**  
**Be prepared!**

**Demyx; Yeah, Be prepared.**  
**Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.**  
**...For what?**

_**Vexen; For the death of the king.  
**_

_** Demyx; Why? Is he sick?  
**_

_**Vexen; No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Simba too.  
**_

_**Zexion; Great idea! Who needs a king?**_

**Zexion and Demyx; No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

_**Vexen; Idiots! There will be a king!  
**_

_** Demyx; Hey, but you said, uh... **_

_**Vexen; I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!  
**_

_**Zexion and Demyx; Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
**_

_**Zexion Demyx and Roxas; Long live the king! Long live the king!**_

**Vexen; It's great that we'll soon be connected.**  
**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

_**Vexen; Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
**_

_**Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Oooh!  
**_

_**Vexen; Be prepared for the murkiest scam **_

_**Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Oooh... La! La! La!  
**_

_**Vexen; Meticulous planning  
**_

_**Demyx; We'll have food!  
**_

_**Vexen; Tenacity spanning  
**_

_**Zexion; Lots of food  
**_

_**Vexen; Decades of denial  
**_

_**Roxas; We repeat  
**_

_**Vexen; Is simply why I'll  
**_

_**Zexion; Endless meat  
**_

_**Vexen; Be king undisputed  
**_

_**Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Aaaaaaah...  
**_

_**Vexen; Respected, saluted  
**_

_**Larxene, Axel and Xigbar; ...aaaaaaah...  
**_

_**Vexen; And seen for the wonder I am  
**_

_**Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; ..aaaaaaah!  
**_

_**Vexen; Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
**_

_**Axel, Larxene and Xigbar; Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
**_

_**Vexen; Be prepared!**_

**Everyone; Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**  
**Be prepared!**

_**Saix; Alright! Now time to open the package! *picks it up and sees who its for on the address label*  
**_

_**Roxas; Who's it for? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
**_

_**Vexen; Ah... that song never gets old..  
**_

_**Roxas; Why do we always sing a song about being prepared before we open the mail?  
**_

_**Axel; Because Roxas, you never know what can be inside that package.  
**_

_**Roxas; But the song is about a scary looking lion named Scar trying to be king! What does that have to do with mail?  
**_

_**Saix; Its for me! *rips open box like a child on Christmas day and a bird in a small golden cage in inside* Oh, look. A golden-throated small-winged warbler. Just one more for exotic bird bingo. I am loving this!  
**_

_**Axel; Another bird Saix?  
**_

_**Saix; *takes bird cage and runs away* MY BIRDIE! *crashes into wall and falls down and bird cage rolls away*  
**_

_**Larxene: whats this about exotic bird bingo? *walks over to cage and picks it up*  
**_

_**Axel: That Larxene, is something I do not want to find out.  
**_

_**Roxas; Another birdie? OH! I want one! Can I get a pet birdie? Huh? Can I! Can I?  
*jumps up and down over and over again*  
**_

_**Zexion; *smacks Roxas with his Lexicon*  
**_

_**Roxas: *faints*  
**_

_**Zexion; Surely, you must have known that this was going to happen...  
**_

_**Riku; *randomly appears* Why would I know?  
**_

_**Xigbar: Hey! Its Riku! My main village man!  
**_

_**Riku; *takes off blind fold* I'm Ansem! *puts it back on* I'm Riku! *takes it off* I'm Ansem! *puts it on* I'm Riku!  
**_

_**Zexion; *smacks Riku with Lexicon* Two idiots down now the rest of the Organization to go.  
**_

_**Riku: *faints*  
**_

_**Larxene: You're calling me an idiot?  
**_

_**Zexion; Of course.**_

_**Larxene; *throws bird cage at Axel and summons her kunai and is about to chase him when suddenly...*  
**_

_**A guy whistling, named Ted; *appears and walks around***_

_**Larxene: who's that?  
**_

_**Demyx; Its Ted! Ted! Ted! Ted! Ted!  
**_

_**Whistling Ted; *continues to walk around ignoring Demyx*  
**_

_**Roxas; How did he get here? And how is everyone appearing in this Castle and why do all you people think its normal?  
**_

_**Larxene; You know him?  
**_

_**Xemnas; YOU! GET OUT OF MY *burps* CASTLE! NOW! *throws popcorn bowl on the floor*  
**_

_**Luxord; Calm down Superior this is just my gambling buddy, whistling Ted!  
**_

_**Demyx; Hey, don't I know you?  
**_

_**Whistling Ted; I... I don't think so.  
**_

_**Demyx; Wrestled you in high school?  
**_

_**Whistling Ted; I don't remember that, no.  
**_

_**Demyx; Metal shop? Oh, I know, Miss Nalca's interpretive dance, two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. C'mon, you gotta help me out here!  
**_

_**Whistling Ted; Look, I don't think we've ever met, but... I gotta go. *disappears*  
**_

_**Demyx; Don't worry, I'll think of it!  
**_

_**Luxord; Demyx! You scared away my buddy!  
**_

_**Xemnas; HE DOESNT *burp* BELONG IN MY CASTLE!  
**_

_**Demyx; aw, sorry Luxy, I thought I knew him  
**_

_**Luxord; For that, I shall battle you in a good ol' game of go fish. *grabs a deck of cards from his cloak pocket*  
**_

_**Demyx; I love go fish! Except, there is never any fishies!  
**_

_**Luxord; That's why I use my premium Ultra Mega Deluxe splishy splashy edition deck for Go fish.  
**_

_**Demyx; Oh sounds fancy!  
**_

_**Luxord; As always. *sits down at a nearby table and shuffles deck*  
**_

_**Roxas; Hey! how did that table get there?  
**_

_**Demyx; *takes a seat at the table across from Luxord*  
**_

_**Luxord; that is none of your concern Roxas.  
**_

_**Roxas; Oh okay, Hey Axel wanna get an ice cream?  
**_

_**Zexion; Wait a second, Two seconds ago you were laying on the floor unconscious.  
**_

_**Roxas; I know, right? Anything can happen in a Fan Fiction!  
**_

_**Zexion; What are you even talking about?  
**_

_**Roxas; You see, were in a story that some random person is typing right now and people around the world are reading this! Isn't that amazing?  
**_

_**Zexion; Roxas, where did you get that stupid idea?  
**_

_**Roxas; Its not my fault ForeverAnd Always221 made me say it!  
**_

_**Zexion; who's that?  
**_

_**Roxas; I really don't know... but anyway, ice cream Axel?  
**_

_**Axel; Sure! My buddy ol' pal!  
**_

_***Link appears*  
**_

_**Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA! *does crazy sword slashes in the air*  
**_

_**Roxas; what the?  
**_

_**Xigbar; Hey there Link!  
**_

_**Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA!  
**_

_**Roxas; Is that all he says?  
**_

_**Xigbar; Its sound effects language, only certain people can understand it.  
**_

_**Zexion; Like, idiots?  
**_

_**Xigbar; I think so.. hold on let me read the 'Only Idiots Can Understand Sound Effects Language' Manual. *pulls out book from cloak pocket and puts on reading glasses that magically appeared*  
**_

_**Zexion; *face palm*  
**_

_**Xigbar; *skims through pages in the book*  
**_

_**Demyx; Have any nines Luxy?  
**_

_**Luxord; Go fish Demyx, now Demyx do you have any nines?  
**_

_**Demyx; Yeah! How did you know Luxy? You're really good at this game! *hands him a 9 of diamonds*  
**_

_**Luxord; Its in the cards Demyx, it's in the cards..  
**_

_**Axel; *whispers to Larxene* Demyx is such an idiot sometimes...  
**_

_**Larxene; You mean all the time?  
**_

_**Axel; Yeah that too.  
**_

_**Xigbar; I cant find anything in this book that has to do with certain people interpreting this language...**_

_**Zexion; *face palm* Xigbar, read the title.  
**_

_**Xigbar; Why what good will that do?  
**_

_**Link; *does spin attack and cuts off some white flowers in a white vase from their stems*  
**_

* * *

_**MEANWHILE AT THE PEDICURE PLACE...  
**_

_**Marluxia; Suddenly I have the urge to eliminate an elf like creature named Link that wears a green dress and speaks sound effects language...  
**_

_**Prince Charming; Uh... FYI. Not my fault!**_

* * *

_**Axel; good thing Marluxia wasn't here to see that...  
**_

_**Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA *swings sword around dangerously close to Xigbar and cuts off about 2 feet of hair***_

_**Xigbar; NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!  
**_

_**Axel; dude, chill you needed a haircut man.  
**_

_**Xigbar; *chases Link around with his arrow guns*  
**_

_**Link; *takes out his hook shot from his item pouch that can magically carry just about anything and hook shots his guns out of his hands*  
**_

_**Xigbar; I JUST POLISHED THOSE!  
**_

_**Link; *suddenly disappears*  
**_

_**Xigbar; NOOOO! My BABIES! *falls on floor and cries* WHY KINGDOM HEARTS? WHY?  
**_

_**Larxene; Don't be such a baby Xigbar, you can easily summon your weapons back.  
**_

_**Xigbar; Why didn't I think of that earlier?  
**_

_**Zexion; Because that is the same reason why only you and that elf thing can understand sound effects language.  
**_

_**Luxord; I WIN! OH YEAH! *gets out of his chair and dances on the table*  
**_

_**Demyx; How did I lose?  
**_

_**Zexion; The same reason as to why Xigbar didn't think of summoning his arrow guns.  
**_

_**Demyx; And that is...?  
**_

_**Axel; *face palm* If you haven't figured it out already Demyx its because you're... uh.. how do I put this in words...?  
**_

_**Zexion; Stupid?  
**_

_**Axel; yeah that's it! except I was thinking of something more ya know not that harsh.  
**_

_**Zexion; He can deal with it.  
**_

_**Jack Sparrow: *barges through the wall like kool aid man* OH YEAH! MATES!  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Roxas; Hey! It's Jack!  
**_

_**Jack; Captain Jack Sparrow if you please.  
**_

_**Xemnas; YOU! *burp* LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO *burp* MY CASTLE! YOU'VE BARGED RIGHT*burp* THROUGH IT!  
**_

_**Jack; Oh, sorry about that mates**_

_**Xaldin; Im hungry! I WANT PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!  
**_

_**Vexen; Then make some  
**_

_**Xaldin; *runs around in circles* PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES!  
**_

_**Zexion; Will somebody shut him up?  
**_

_**Jack; *sits on couch and turns on their t.v*  
**_

_**T.V: With your friends and your easy bake! *shows an easy bake oven spinning around with some magical music*  
**_

_**Jack; that looks interesting... very interesting...  
**_

_**Xemnas; EASY BAKE? WHERE?  
**_

_**Larxene; *grabs remote and shuts off t.v* This is why he's not allowed to watch t.v...  
**_

_**Roxas; Why do we even have a t.v?  
**_

_**Axel; Roxas.. you ask far too many questions...  
**_

_**Roxas; Hey weren't we suppose to get an ice cream?  
**_

_**Xemnas; *eyes glow and dances around in circles looking possessed* WITH MY FRIENDS AND MY EASY BAKE!  
**_

_**Everyone except Jack; o.O**_

* * *

_****What will happen next? tune in next time for another exciting adventure of organization 13! *heroic music*_

_Oh and the idea of the discussion Demyx had with whistling Ted about if he knew him, comes from the movie Emperors new groove. Same with  
_

_the __golden-throated small-winged warbler. The be prepared song comes from the lion king and yes, scar is scary thats why I made vexen sing it._  



	2. Naming Rams and pure stupidity

**Disclaimer; I own.. NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! **

* * *

**Chapter 2; Naming rams and pure stupidity**

****_We left off with our idiots when Xemnas had been going psychologically insane over easy bake ovens... What happens next?_

_Read and find out...  
_

_**Larxene; Superior! Knock it off! *whacks him on the head***  
_

_**Xemnas; Nooo! *falls down* You will pay for this Evil Dr. Oven mitts! *faints*  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Roxas; What ever happened to Riku? He's still lying there on the floor. He hasn't been mentioned in this weird story that we are so out of character in.  
**_

_**Zexion; Roxas, stop saying we are in this crazy story on the internet its very absurd.  
**_

_**Xigbar; Hmmm... *is still reading the manual*  
**_

_**Jack; Well mates, I think I better be going now.. *disappears*  
**_

_***Then, Suddenly out of no where a ram just magically appears with a big puff of smoke*  
**_

_**Ram; RAWR!  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Xemnas; *immediately gets up* Hey! HOW DARE YOU ENTER INTO MY DOMINION! *summons light saber thingies*  
**_

_**Everyone; *shakes in fear*  
**_

_**Axel; w-what is that thing?  
**_

_**Roxas; I-I don't know...  
**_

_**Larxene; I-It's probably not something harmful... r-right Zexion?  
**_

_**Zexion; I think so...  
**_

_**Ram; RAWR!  
**_

_**Everyone; *runs to the corner of the room*  
**_

_**Ram; *walks towards them*  
**_

_**Lexeaus; *sits on the floor hugging his knees and sucks his thumb*  
**_

_**Roxas; What about Riku? He's still-*Axel covers his mouth*  
**_

_**Axel; shh.. you might offend this creature by saying anything...  
**_

_**Xigbar; I-I'm scared.  
**_

_**Demyx; Lets call it Steve!  
**_

_**Zexion; Steve?  
**_

_**Demyx; Steve's a pretty name  
**_

_**Xigbar; *gets on his knees* Oh great and powerful Steve! What do you want?  
**_

_**Zexion; I-I don't think it can speak  
**_

_**Voice; I heard that young man!  
**_

_**Everyone; *gasps in shock and Xemnas faints*  
**_

_**Voice; You get over here right now!  
**_

_**Demyx; Okay.. *starts to walk towards the ram*  
**_

_**Zexion; *grabs Demyx's arm* Demyx, get back here  
**_

_**Demyx; But Steve is angry  
**_

_**Zexion; I think it came from the other side of Steve- I mean the Ram. I mean... Geez!  
**_

_**Ram; RAWR!  
**_

_**Xigbar; *walks to the ram and gets in its face* Oh, no! I'm not falling for any more of your smooth talk!  
**_

_**Ram; RAWR! *charges at Xigbar and sends him flying through the wall making yet, another whole*  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Larxene; *pulls out phone*  
**_

_**Axel; what are you doing?  
**_

_**Ram; *duplicates himself*  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Larxene; I'm phoning an exterminator to get rid of this beast *dials number*  
**_

_**Axel; How do you know the number?  
**_

_**Larxene; Shut it  
**_

_**Ram; *duplicates himself so now there is 4 rams*  
**_

_**Axel; hurry up!  
**_

_***suddenly an SUV comes crashing through the wall and runs over two of the rams*  
**_

_**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_**Larxene; yes hi, we have an animal issue. uh -huh, so you see there are rams invading our castle and they are duplicating themselves. uh-huh. Our location? The castle that never was. You'll be right over? OK great have a bad day! *hangs up*  
**_

_**Ram; *duplicates himself a bunch of times so now there are 16 rams*  
**_

_**Exterminator guy; *appears* **__**I believe someone phoned about an animal problem? The solution is standing before you. Dwayne LaFontaine is here. **_  


_**Larxene; **__**Where have you been? I am throwing a Welcome to the Neighborhood party tomorrow, and so far, Debbie's car has killed more animals than you have. **_  


_****__****__**Dwayne; Stand down, sister. I personally guarantee that there won't be a living thing at this party. The Verminator is on the job.*looks at the rams* So, ready to get exterminated?  
**_

_****__****__**Ram; *charges at Dwayne and sends him flying through the wall leaving a third whole*  
**_

_****__****__**Larxene; Well that worked out well..  
**_

_****__****__**Roxas; What is that thing? *points to SUV*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Zexion; That is an S.U.V; Humans ride in them because they are slowly losing their ability to walk.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; Jeepers, its so big!  
**_

_****__****__****__**Axel; How many humans fit in there?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Zexion; Usually, one.**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; *gasp in amazement*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Demyx; WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Riku; *gets up* I know what to do! *pulls out a chicken*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Voice; This item doesn't seem to work here...  
**_

_****__****__****__**Riku; *disappears*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; maybe they like ice cream...  
**_

_****__****__****__**Axel; Ice cream? Is that your solution to everything?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; hold on let me check.. *pulls out a book from his cloak pocket labeled 'my solutions' and opens it*  
**_

_****__****__****__**hmmm... *flips through pages and pages filled with words ice cream all over* Yep, it is.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Axel' *face palm*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Luxord; It's worth a shot.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Saix; *gets up from the floor from when he crashed into the wall in the last chapter and notices the room filled with rams* WHAT ARE THOSE?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Ram; *charges at Saix and sends him flying through the wall creating a fourth whole*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; *a sea salt ice cream appears in his hand and throws it*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Ram; *sniffs ice cream and licks it*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Demyx; I wonder if it likes it.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Ram; *body changes colors from red to blue really fast and blows up with a KABOOM! in a puff of black smoke*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Everyone; o.O  
**_

_****__****__****__**Axel; HOW DID YOU DO THAT?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Zexion; by all accounts it doesn't make sense.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; I really don't know first I appeared an ice cream in my hand and threw it, its simple really.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Axel; but how did you make it appear?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Vexen; who cares! Just do it again!  
**_

_****__****__****__**Roxas; OK, I'll try... *ice cream appears again and he throws it*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Ram; *licks ice cream and blows up*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Larxene; Two down and.. lets see.. *counts rams* and fourteen to go!  
**_

_****__****__****__**TEN MINUTES LATER...  
**_

_****__****__****__**Axel; YAY! THE RAMS ARE GONE!  
**_

_****__****__****__**Everyone; WOO-HOO!  
**_

_****__****__****__**Xemnas; *wakes up* huh? whats all the commotion? *gets up and notices his castle a mess* WHAT IN KINGDOM *BURPS* HEARTS HAPPENED TO MY CASTLE!  
**_

_****__****__****__**Everyone; o.O *teleports in dark corridors immediately***_

_****__****__****__**Xemnas; WHERE IS EVERYBODY?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Marluxia; *appears* Ahh, its good to be - What in kingdom hearts happened?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Xemnas; MARLUXIA!  
**_

_****__****__****__**Marluxia; Superior I- no, you don't think I did this? Do you?  
**_

_****__****__****__**Xemnas; *summons light saber thingies*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Marluxia; Superior! I'm innocent! I just got back from getting a pedicure! I swear! Look at my nails! *shows his sparkling and wicked shiny nails to Xemnas*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Xemnas; MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! *covers eyes and falls back to the floor*  
**_

_****__****__****__**Marluxia; Huh? *looks at his nails and blinds himself* I'M BLIND! I CANT SEE! MY EYES!  
**_

_****__****__****__***faints from shock***_

* * *

_****__****__****__****______Mean while.. everyone else had teleported out of the castle and to some secret place called Far Far Away..._

_______What happens next? The world may never know, unless of course you read the next chapter..._

* * *

_______**The naming of the ram Steve, the SUV, and the exterminator are all from the Over the Hedge movie **  
_

_______**Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
